


Die Erinnerung

by lesleytime



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Ernsthaft, M/M, Mistkerl Mycroft, Teenager Sherlock, Und mir tut gar nichts leid..., Verwendung von englischen Anführungszeichen in einem deutschen Text xD, aaaaangst, ein bisschen zumindest, er ist hier ein absolutes Schwein!, nun...vielleicht Sherlock, viel hurt und fast kein comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesleytime/pseuds/lesleytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock erinnert sich an ein traumatisches Erlebnis aus seiner Kindheit.<br/>Mycroft ist hier wirklich nicht nett. So ganz und gar nicht. <br/>Fühlt euch gewarnt, die Tags verraten eigentlich schon alles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Erinnerung

**Author's Note:**

> Das Ganze ist sozusagen Teil der Hintergrundstory der Holmes'Brüder von einem RPG, welches ich mit ner Freundin schreibe...und ja, das ist nichts für schwache Nerven.  
> Uuuund es ist wieder ungebetaed. Ja, irgendwann werde ich mir einen suchen...Irgendwann xD

fmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmH

Sherlock seufzte und sah seinen Ehemann an. Es wurde Zeit. Er musste jetzt endlich einmal alles jemandem erzählen. Und wer war da besser als sein eigener Ehemann? Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich zu John um und sah in die großen aufrichtigen Augen.   
Natürlich kostete es Sherlock viel Überwindung jetzt einmal alles zu erzählen, aber er hatte Recht…John hatte Recht. Es musste sein.

In Sherlocks Erinnerung lief das Ganze so ab:

Die Erwachsenen waren zu langweilig. Zu laut. Sie stanken nach Tabak und Alkohol und Sherlock wollte eigentlich nur weg von den trockenen Gesprächen über Politik und Philosophie… Der 14 jährige Teenager flüchtete sich in sein Zimmer, wollte sich wieder seinen Studien zuwenden.  
Sherlock war schon etwas enttäuscht gewesen. Eigentlich hatte er sich viel mehr von dieser Gartenparty versprochen…und von seinem Bruder! Mycroft war endlich mal wieder hier…und was ist? Sein großer Bruder ignorierte ihn. Außer einem "Hallo Sherlock“ hatten sie noch nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen…und dabei waren sie früher so eng gewesen. Seufzend zog sich Sherlock seinen Schlafanzug an und verzog sich mit einem Buch ins Bett. Die da unten konnten ihn alle mal! Erwachsene waren schrecklich langweilig und dumm…sein Chemiebuch bot da wirklich bessere Unterhaltung!  
Sherlock vertiefte sich wieder in die Alkoholische Gärung und bekam kaum mit, wie jemand an die Tür klopfte. Erst als er den penetranten Geruch von Schnaps in der Nase spürte, sah er hoch. Seine Augen trafen auf seinen leicht schwankenden Bruder, der gerade dabei war die Tür abzuschließen…

"Mycroft?“, fragte Sher etwas verwirrt und leicht eingeschnappt. Was dachte sich dieser Kerl jetzt bitte? Anstatt zu Antworten lockerte sein Bruder nur seine Krawatte und legte seine kalten Augen auf seinen trotzigen Bruder. Er ging auf den Jüngeren zu. Sherlock wurde nun doch etwas knurrig und wollte schon was sagen, als Mycroft ihn an den Haaren packte und in einen harten Kuss zog.  
Geschockt riss Sherlock seine Augen auf, versuchte seinen Bruder wegzudrücken, doch dessen Zunge drang einfach ohne Rücksicht in sein Reich ein. Mycroft drängte seine Hüfte gegen den jüngeren Körper, wobei Sherlock genau dessen Erregung fühlen konnte. Er schlug jetzt auf den Rothaarigen ein, wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, war aber trotzdem einfach viel zu schwach…Myc löste den Kuss, lachte höhnisch und warf seinen Bruder vom Bett, sprang selber schnell auf und zog ihn an den Haaren zu seinem Schritt, presste Sherlocks noch weiche Wange gegen seine Erregung und öffnete mit einer Hand seine Hose. “Wenn du beißt, bringe ich dich um.“, zischte er dem vor Angst gelähmten Jungendlichen zu und drängte sich in seinen Mund.  
Sherlock hielt still als Mycroft ohne Erbarmen seinen Mund fickte. Er glaubte das Ganze hier nicht. Der Geruch des Alkohols und der Geschmack seines Bruders vernebelten seine Sinne. Passierte das alles gerade wirklich hier?

Nach einigen Stößen kam der Ältere dann auch schon in Sherlocks Mund, schoss das Sperma tief in seinen Hals und zog ihn dann auch wieder weg. “Schluck es.“, befahl er kalt, drückte dann Sherlock mit dem Oberkörper voran auf das Bett, so dass er noch immer unten Kniete und riss seine Schlafanzughose runter. Sherlock wimmerte leise, schluckte so gut es ging und krallte sich in die Decke. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte. Das Ganze konnte doch gar nicht wirklich passieren? Mycroft warf Sher noch ein Kissen zu, wies ihn an in dieses zu beißen und ja keinen Laut von sich zu geben…Überrumpelt tat Sherlock natürlich genau dies. Biss brav in das Kissen und zitterte leicht, als sein Bruder fast schon liebevoll über seinen noch unterentwickelten Penis strich, seine Backen auseinander zog und über sein Loch pustete.   
Jetzt langsam erwachte Sherlocks Kampfgeist. Er war zwar noch ein Kind, aber natürlich hatte er sich auch schon über Sex informiert…wusste auch wie es zwischen zwei Männern war. "My bitte…bitte nicht!“, flehte er leise und bekam zu seiner eigenen Schande mit, dass er anfing zu weinen. Mycroft lachte höhnisch und rammte einen Finger in das jungfräuliche Loch, leckte gleichzeitig über den flatternden Eingang rüber. Sherlock biss sich seine Lippe blutig, versuchte trotz allem noch leise und brav zu sein. Schließlich war Mycroft doch sein großer Bruder…  
An diesen Gedanken klammerte er sich auch noch, als sich nur Minuten später ein hartes Glied in seinen Eingang drängte und den 14 jährigen fast schon auseinander riss. 

fmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmH

John seufzte leise und zog seinen schluchzenden Ehemann näher an sich. Sherlock hatte das so in allen Einzelheiten noch nie jemanden erzählt und die Tränen überraschten den Arzt nun überhaupt nicht. Anders als Sherlock, der schluchzte nur panisch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, schaffte es aber nicht…es war alles einfach zu viel.  
Hier in den Armen seines Ehemannes konnte er es endlich alles einmal heraus lassen.   
Endlich…


End file.
